loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty
beauty&thebeat is the debut mini-album of yyxy, South Korean girl group LOOΠΔ's third sub-unit. It was released on May 30, 2018. The physical album was sold in two available versions: a Normal Edition and a Limited Edition. The Normal Edition contains one of three random versions of "love4eva", each with a different dance break. The Limited Version of the physical album contains "love4eva" with a limited version of the dance break. Tracklist # "dal segno" - 1:07 # "love4eva (feat. Grimes)" 3:41 # "frozen" - 3:29 # "one way" - 3:29 # "rendezvous 18.6y" - 3:27 Gallery Promotional Images Each teaser has a special caption.Teasers : 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 Yyxy Beauty & The Beat Leg Teaser.png|"all systems ready" Group Teaser #1 Yyxy Beauty & The Beat Yves.png|"알잖아? 나 이브" (You know, It’s me, Yves) Yves Teaser #1 Yyxy Beauty & The Beat Chuu.png|"알잖아? 나 서열 1위 츄��" (You know, it’s me, Chuu, No. 1 in LOOΠΔ��) Chuu Teaser #1 Yyxy Beauty & The Beat Go Won.png|"기다렸어? 나도." (Have you been waiting? So have I.) Go Won Teaser #1 Yyxy Beauty & The Beat Olivia Hye.png|"알잖아? 이기적인 나" (You know, I’m egoistic) Olivia Hye Teaser #1 Yyxy Beauty & The Beat dal segno teaser.png|''Beauty & The Beat,'' Tracklist #1 Yyxy Beauty & The Beat love4eva teaser.png|''Beauty & The Beat,'' Tracklist #2 Yyxy Beauty & The Beat frozen teaser.png|''Beauty & The Beat,'' Tracklist #3 Yyxy Beauty & The Beat one way teaser.png|''Beauty & The Beat,'' Tracklist #4 Yyxy Beauty & The Beat rendezvous 18.6y teaser.png|''Beauty & The Beat,'' Tracklist #5 Yyxy Beauty & The Beat group poster.png|"믿음 소망 사랑 분노" (faith hope love anger) Group Teaser #2 Yyxy Beauty & The Beat group photo 2.png|"아주 특별한 순간이 될꺼야 우리" (It will be a special moment 4us) Group Teaser #3 Yyxy Beauty & The Beat Yves 2.png|Yves Teaser #2 Yyxy Beauty & The Beat Chuu 2.png|Chuu Teaser #2 Yyxy Beauty & The Beat Go Won 2.png|Go Won Teaser #2 Yyxy Beauty & The Beat Olivia Hye 2.png|Olivia Hye Teaser #2 Behind The Scenes Album Exclusive Photocards Links Official * TEASERS: ** ** ** ** ** ** * MUSIC VIDEOS: ** ** * DANCE VIDEOS: ** ** ** ** **... *SPECIAL VIDEOS: ** ** * AUDIO: ** ** ** ** ** ** Download * iTunes * Spotify * Amazon Music * Google Play Music Audio Credits Songs Album * Executive Producer: Lee Jong Myung * Creative Director: * Music Producer: , , * A&R: , Kim Hyun Ho @ BlockBerryCreative * Recording Engineer: , Woo Min Jung @ InGrid Studio; , @ MonoTree Studio * Mixing Engineer: @ Studio SEAN; @ ; @ MonoTree Studio; Marco Bender @ Relic Studio * Mastering Engineer: @ * Project Supervisor: Park Se Jin * Management Director: Yoon In Ro * Management: Lee Geun Mook, Park Yong Tae, Shim Sung Hwan, Min Dong Hyuk, Jung Min Jeol, Baek Gyung Taek, Ko Jae Sun * Chief Communication Officer: Nam An Woo * Communication: Park Bo Ra, Bang Bo Mi, Kim Sun Gyung * Cooperation: Yoon Do Yeon * Training: Park Sang Ho * Casting: Jung Ji Eun, Park So Hyun * Styling Director: Kim Min * Hair Director: @ RUE710 * Makeup Director: @ RUE710 * Music Video: @ * Performance Directing by: "CaShe" ( , ) * Photographer: * Art Work: Studio XXX Videos Teasers= Teaser 이달의 소녀 yyxy (LOONA yyxy) "youth youth by young" Teaser 이달의 소녀 yyxy (LOONA yyxy) "Budapest" Teaser 이달의 소녀 yyxy (LOONA yyxy) "love4eva (feat. Grimes)"|Released on May 24, 2018 |-|Album Preview= |-|"Love4eva" Music Video= |-|Choreography Ver.= |-|Audios= Dal segno Frozen One way Rendezvous 18.6y |-|Other= Trivia * This album is the first one to have a tracklist for each track. References Navigation Category:yyxy Category:Album Category:2018 Release Category:Chuu Category:Yves Category:Go Won Category:Olivia Hye Category:Mini album